


Jolyne and the Pepper

by Mieldyne



Category: Corruption of Champions, JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gen, Masturbation, One Shot, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corruption of Champions crossover: Jolyne has a moment of curiosity with a Canine Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolyne and the Pepper

Jolyne stared at the red vegetable for a while, holding it up and turning it every which way to see all of it. She always thought that peppers like this would look like tiny red bananas, but this one looked pretty... Freudian. Wasn't long before her curiosity caused her to take off her clothes, and lay down somewhere behind a bush with the pepper.

It looked like a penis, though not really a human one. It was long and narrow, with an upturned tip, and on the other end was a big round knot. Maybe that's why it's called a 'canine' pepper, according to Whitney. But Jolyne was itching to try her idea, sliding her fingers down to her moist vagina and rubs herself good. She makes small groans as she pushes her fingers down further and gently touches her awaiting entrance. She parts her legs a little more, taking the phallic vegetable down to the moisture, carefully sliding it back and forth against her clit and prodded the tip against her vagina.

Jolyne sucked in her lower lip, wiggling her lower half a little, and raising her knees up. With two fingers she spread open her labia and slowly began to press the pepper inside, pulling out a little and then going back in further, making a steady pattern. She gasped a little, her cheeks turning rosy as she pushed her new toy inside her as much as she likes it to be, and began pumping it in and out. With her free hand, she grabs a hold of one of her new, larger breasts and kneaded it, rolling the erect nipple with the tip of her index finger.

This felt much better than just her fingers, and it made her even more excited. She arches her back, breathing a little more heavily as she moves the pepper a notch faster. Jolyne moved her hand from her breast to her lower half again and added pressure to her clit, rubbing it vigorously as she felt like she was reaching her limit. Rocking onto the balls of her feet she lifts her pelvis into the air, squealing as she came, and flopped back down when she was spent.

She removed the canine pepper, now coated in her juices, from herself and laid down on the red earth and curled up to sleep, satisfied.


End file.
